


Music changes Everything

by Vandywritez



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys' Love, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandywritez/pseuds/Vandywritez
Summary: Type felt something flash in him, as if a switch was flipped. He let out a small shiver. He felt love and lust filling him equally. The love for his boyfriend grew whilst the need to touch made him desperate.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 254





	Music changes Everything

Type was very eager to go to the bar to see his boyfriend play his instrument, he has never had an opportunity before. He has his excuse of a best friend tagged along, the reason for his presence in the bar that night (absolutely not true tho). Type would never accept for a fact that he was pretty excited about seeing Tharn perform. it was very evident in the way he answered Techno’s doubts. 

Ai’No was his usual self - enthusiastic, sarcastic and doubtful. The moment they entered the bar, he was wonder struck with the place, its ambiance and the atmosphere. He couldn’t keep it in him and had to praise Tharn for his talent. Especially when he mentioned about Tharn’s amazing drumming skills, he got Type the tiniest bit jealous (which Type will never accept) for his lack of knowledge on that part of Tharn. But on the whole he was a very proud boyfriend with Techno’s accolades for Tharn. However, P’Jeed interrupted Type’s thoughts. She was delighted to find Type at the bar and made her way to him.

“Hey Type. You here to support your boyfriend??”

“Ahhhh... Mmmmm.....” Type was stuck. 

He didn’t find it in him to answer P’Jeed truthfully. He was sure whatever answer he gave would be passed on to Tharn. And that will give his boyfriend an advantage over his weakness. Instead, he blamed his best friend. 

“No P’. This is my best friend Techno. He wanted to go for a drink in a place with good atmosphere. And your place popped into my head.” 

P’Jeed looked unaffected by Type’s lies and suggested that she would find them the best table, probably in the front to have a clear view of the gig and his boyfriend. Type blushed visibly, his ears turning hot and red, but was thankful to the low lights for not highlighting it. Because his best friend and P’Jeed are two exceptional people who would remember it for the rest of their lives and point it out to him in any given chance. A low to him and a high to his boyfriend.

Once, P’Jeed got them settled in their table with their drinks, she sent word to Tharn who was thrilled with the news and walked down to their table.  
Type found Tharn making his way to them. He couldn’t control his lips curving at the ends on their own when their eyes met, and the pink forming on his cheeks and his heart doing its own flips. He was baffled with the effect Tharn had on him even when he was far off. Tharn definitely was a pretty sight.

Tharn reached the table and moved over to Type’s side.“Type, why didn’t you tell me that you were coming??” 

Of course, he is not going to let Tharn be obviously happy. 

So, he stuck to the answer he gave P’Jeed and told Tharn “it was Ai’No’s idea to come here.” 

Yet, Tharn knows him. In and out. Tharn, who knows his boyfriend way too well, who has a dirty mouth and who finds it too difficult in him to accept that he was here to see and support him? And that this simple lie will be taken as he wants it to be taken? Well, Tharn’s “I know everything about you” smile conveyed the message to Type. He felt half embarrassed and half relieved by Tharn’s reaction. Although he took upon what he did the best - Pushing him away.

“Why are you sitting here and not on the stage doing what you have got to do?” 

He was very conscious about Tharn’s nearness. Their shoulders were touching and he could hear Tharn breathing. All these were creating a turmoil in him, especially after a long break from their physical intimacy. However, Tharn was oblivious to Type’s restlessness. 

“I came here to rest my legs a bit and would be taking the stage in a minute.” Tharn replied with ease. 

Type was annoyed with what he was going through. He was more irritated with Tharn’s calmness. How is he this relaxed??? Why isn’t Tharn as affected as Type is??? How could he be sitting here with a cool posture, when Type is stirring in his seat??? 

His scattered thoughts were brought back by Tharn’s friend Lhong and his band mate Song, who had come to the table to introduce themselves. Song later dragged Lhong back to the stage after informing Tharn it was time for them. Tharn started to get up from his seat when Type pulled him closer and told him shyly, “Do your best.” The return smile he received spread warmth in him and made his heart flutter. 

Once Tharn left the table and took his place on stage, Type settled down a bit comfortably. However, this did not go unnoticed by his best friend. Though he would hear an earful of filthy words, Techno loves to slap Type with facts. 

“So, Tharn still has the capacity to keep you on the edge with his presence? He definitely is very skilled in various areas.” No commented with the drink in his hand. 

Type’s head snapped and his eyes narrowed at him challenging him to let another word out. No gulped his drink with a sarcastic smile on his face.

When the band started their performance with Lhong singing, Tae and Song on their guitars and Tharn with his drums, No was super excited and was with the crowd cheering the whole team. 

However, Type couldn’t take his eyes off of his boyfriend. Tharn was absorbed into his music, his instrument, his hands and legs playing with a mind of their own. He was so into it that he failed to notice the way Type’s face changed. When Tharn took to the role of singing, he held Type’s eyes, smiled at him and meant every word he sang as if the lyrics were meant for him and him alone. 

Type felt something flash in him, as if a switch was flipped. He let out a small shiver. He felt love and lust filling him equally. The love for his boyfriend grew whilst the need to touch made him desperate.

Tharn was beside Type as soon as he was done with his performance. But Type tried maintaining a distance because he couldn’t control his body from radiating heat and his gut visibly twitching in his jean. He was in a crowded place and all he wanted to do was drag Tharn back to the empty toilet, P’Jeed mentioned earlier this week, and kiss his fucking brains out. And if he were lucky with any of the stalls empty, he would have had a quick make out session with Tharn. He felt their home was way too far to fill his current needs.

He was brought back from his thoughts when Techno’s head hit their table with a thud. His friend was sloshed. “I guess we will have to take him back to our room tonight. With the condition he is in, he would be lying on the streets if we let him go by himself.” Tharn said looking at Techno who was trying hard to open his eyes.  
Type cursed his friend under his breath for ruining his night, and he promised himself that Techno would pay for tonight. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once out of the bar, Tharn called for a taxi. They couldn’t walk home with No hanging on their shoulders. The taxi arrived and Type was ushered in first followed by Techno and then by Tharn. Type’s frustration grew further with the distance put between Tharn and him for the nth time tonight. He cursed Techno for tagging along drunk and being a huge barrier between Tharn and him. All through their drive, Type couldn’t avoid his eyes flickering in Tharn’s direction. His arms sneaked around Techno and rested on Tharn’s shoulder, with his palm on Tharn’s neck. The little hairs on the neck were tingling his insides. His fingers slowly ran into Tharn’s scalp and entangled with his soft hair. Tharn eyed Type suspiciously, but his eyes were closed. Tharn felt his body relax with the touch and fell into short, deep slumber, unaware of Type’s true intentions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They reached their room half past midnight. As soon as they entered, Tharn dropped Techno on the couch who later occupied the entire furniture to his own comfort while Type changed to his comfortable clothes. 

Type couldn’t get his head around or snap out of his craving. He was desperate and achingly hard. He got on to the bed and under the blanket first, however, his eyes were on Tharn, who was moving around the room unaware of Type’s looks. Tharn was too tired to shower or even to change his clothes. He hit the bed with his casual clothes and breathed out stretching his muscles and feeling the bed soft and welcoming under him.

Tharn, for a very attentive person that he is, especially when it comes to taking care of Type and his physical needs, wasn’t heedful to Type with his exhaustion.

And Type, for a change, wasn’t planning to let Tharn off the hook. Not tonight. Not after undressing him with just his eyes and envisioning him doing things to him. 

He couldn’t get that goddamned expression on Tharn’s face off of him when he was immersed in his music. The way his hands held the drum sticks, Typed wanted those firm and hard hands on his body leaving bruises. Type snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Tharn who was lying down next to him eyes closed.

“Ai' Tharn” Type whispered.

“Mmmmmm” Tharn answered with his eyes closed. 

Since Tharn lay still, Type moved in a little closer and whispered again. “I am curious about something.” 

Still not wanting to move, Tharn wondered, “About what??” 

Type was not very sure about how to put what he wanted to ask, in words. He breathed “the face you made while you were playing the drums.” 

Tharn was way too tired to discuss that then so he asked wearily “what about it?” 

Type’s heart was banging against his chest and his cock twitching in his boxers, a deadly combo, which might actually lead to his death if he cannot talk his mind to Tharn and have him right after. 

He groaned “It looked goddamned sexy” and Tharn’s eyes shot open.

He wasn’t sure if he heard Type right. He looked at his boyfriend confused. Did Type really say he was sexy? Or he dozed off and dreamt of such?  
He wanted to be sure, so he asked in wonder “when I was playing the drums?” 

Type shook his head vigorously. Tharn felt something warm rise from his gut and spread around his middle. He definitely wasn’t expecting a compliment from Type and when he received one he wasn’t sure how to react. He looked at Type and saw that his eyes were dark. He could sense Type burning inside as his body gave out the heat. It was Tharn’s turn to shiver. Type was very observant and that little shiver snapped the last thread he was hanging by. 

Type climbed on top of Tharn, his knees straddling Tharn’s hips on either sides and covered them with the blanket. He looked at Tharn as if he wanted to eat him alive. His eyes zeroed in on Tharn’s lips and he slowly dipped in for a kiss, but his boyfriend stopped him with a hand on his chest. 

Type looked at Tharn with a question, why was he stopping him, when he is already starting to respond. Tharn licked his lips as they were getting dry from Type’s stare. He half whispered and half moaned reminding Type that Techno is on the couch right behind and that it’s not safe doing it right now. 

Type was already in a frenzy. He cared less about his friend being around or not and Techno definitely had to pay for tonight.  
He held Tharn’s wrist and pinned it on top of his head and lowered for the kiss. Their lips touched, and they moaned together. Type coerced his boyfriend’s lips to open so that he could let his tongue slide in to feel the heat of Tharn’s mouth, the softness in it, and the sweetness in it.

Tharn’s mind on the other hand, was taking its own time to sink things in. He was turned on by the fact that Type initiated this. It was a complete new experience to him. By the time he caught up, he could feel Type everywhere. On the lips, jaw, ears, neck, throat... everywhere kissing, sucking and biting. His bite left a trail of tiny marks from around the neck to his shoulders. He nibbled hard on them and had Tharn’s hands flying to his hips and jerking him down in response. He loved the way he was held firm and in place. He wanted the bruises Tharn’s fingers were making where they were holding him hard. His hands were working on unbuttoning Tharn’s shirt and his hips were rocking gently on Tharn’s cock making him moan. 

Type felt the power of taking over arousing, the power of being on top exciting, the power of being able to do whatever he wanted to Tharn exhilarating.

Tharn hissed when his hands moved down to unfasten his jean. Type went back to Tharn’s mouth and kissed him hard pouring all his love into that kiss, unable to control what he felt for him. He was desperate for Tharn. He wanted Tharn to know it, to feel it, even if he were to make fun of him later. 

Tharn pulled away first catching his breath. Type bent down close and whispered in Tharn’s ears “Do you like how it is going Tharn?” Tharn whimpered in response. It visibly took Tharn an effort to even nod his head. Type smiled and bit his earlobe. Tharn mewled. This was a complete new experience to him. 

Type unfastened the jean to find Tharn’s head glistening from the pre cum. He had a naughty smile spread on his face. It was Tharn who always had the smug look on his face with the way he had made Type’s cock hard and cum without even touching it. Today it was Type’s turn to return the favor. He enjoyed doing it. He positioned himself on Tharn’s thigh such that both their hard cocks were rocked from Type’s pressure. He saw that Tharn’s abs were taut as a reaction to that jerk and was tempted to bend down and scrape his teeth through them. He did as he pleased and earned a squeal from Tharn 

“Fuck Type.... Be gentle!! It hurts!” 

Type lowered down further and took Tharn’s cock in his mouth and licked the head and sucked hard. 

“Fuck... God... Fuck...!! Ahh... Type...” Tharn hissed and in a jiffy, his hands were entangling into Type’s hair and guiding him the way he wanted. Type did not want to get Tharn off with a BJ. He was far needier for the feel of him inside. 

So he pulled up suddenly and Tharn whined missing the warmth of the mouth on his cock. Type opened the side table draw and pulled out the lube to prep himself.  
The lube drew Tharn’s attention and he wanted to be the one to prep Type. He knew how, where and what Type liked and he wanted to give him that. He wanted Type to receive as much as he gave. So he pulled Type closer to his chest and rolled over and was on top within seconds. It took Type a moment to understand what was going on. Tharn bent down and plucked the lube from Type’s hands and smiled into his mouth kissing him. Type’s arm came around and pulled him even deeper until they came up for air, chest heaving. Tharn poured out enough lube and his fingers were at the entrance of Type’s hole. Type arched with the feel of his boyfriend’s fingers poking.

“Tharnnnn.....” he mumbled craving. He inserted one finger, feeling Type’s hole stretching a tiniest bit and then inserted the second finger. Type moaned and arched further. Nothing pleasured him more than the touch and feel of Tharn on his body. He was desperate. He needed more. He needed Tharn’s cock inside. He felt insatiable. And he begged Tharn. 

Tharn was in no position to refuse Type. He longed for the feeling himself. He roughly turned Type around to lie on his face so that he could stifle his noises with the pillow. Type buried his face in the mattress when Tharn inserted his cock slowly, very slowly into Type. It’s been days since their last session. Type was tight around his cock. Tharn wasn’t sure if he can manage to not come immediately. He started moving. Tharn’s cock was touching the right places and his cock jerked in response. He couldn’t prolong further and wanted to touch himself, give himself the release he deserved. As if Tharn read his mind, he bent over sucking Type’s neck while his hand came around and stroked Type’s cock. Type groaned into the pillow and the noise came out as a moan. Both of them were hot and sweating being under the covers for a very long time. But neither of them wanted this to end. 

“Fuck Tharn... Harder please... I cannot.....”Type pleaded and yelped when Tharn pushed in hard and fast. 

Tharn felt Type’s cock swelling in his hands and knew that none of them were going to last any longer. He jerked Type faster while thrusting deep into him. Both of them came simultaneously and landed on top of the bed sated. Tharn blacked out for a minute, when he was back; he was still on top of Type.

He got off Type and rolled over to the side, pulling his boyfriend along. Type was already half asleep, sated for the night and he nuzzled further into Tharn’s chest for comfort.

Their worries about the clothes strewn away to the other corner across the room and that either of them have to walk around naked to retrieve them in front of a friend who had been sleeping over for the night did not bother them.. Not at the moment when they were in each other's arms and basking in each other’s love. 

That is a concern for tomorrow when they wake up and that was more of a concern for the friend who had invited himself over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annnddddd, there was someone in their room who was scarred for the rest of his life and paid dearly for the sleepover night. RIP Techno :)

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, TharnType series is gonna be the death of me. Unable to move on from it! Not yet! So here is a smut from episode 9. Mostly Type' POV. And this was long coming!
> 
> God! seriously what do they think of themselves being all cuddly all the time! 
> 
> This is my first ever. words of encouragement and suggestions are most welcome :)


End file.
